CoWR  Fortress of Bedlam
by Lady of Insainity
Summary: Where the villains rest from their destructive missions and plots are spun.
1. Chapter 1: Schemers

**CoWR - Fortress of Bedlam**

_Chapter 1: Schemers_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except one. That one and all the other OCs are in my profile. All others are property of Square Enix**_

* * *

><p>Rose steps out from a portal of blackness and stands to the side of Ultimecia, gazing out over the same vast expanse the Sorceress of Time herself gazes upon. "Surely you sense it? An aura from that girl? The one associated with the Legendary SeeD?"<p>

Rose opens her palm, which crackles with a purple flame. In the flame, images of River appear. She shoots a glance at Ultimecia. "She'll let her guard down eventually... When she does... I trust you know what to do."

Ultimecia looks back at the new arrival "She has an aura similar to several of my former vessels back when the worlds were separate."

She then turns fully at the second question and smirks "Of kourse."

"Now, I must be off." With that, Rose swishes her cape and walks off.

Poke tugs at Rose's cape thingy "Miss Rose? Can you please help me?" She asked in a sweet tone.

Rose feels a pull on her cape. She whips around and points a blade at the young one's throat. "..."

She lowers the blade. "Speak. Quickly."

Poke flinches back. _Excellent reflexes... Quick instinct... Threat confirmed._ "I... I..." She stammered, "I... was just wondering if you'd... teach me to use a knife... soIcandefendmy-" She inwardly cringes, "mother?"

Rose scowls at this little girl who had the nerve to ask anything of her. "...I don't take students."

Poke lowers her eyes in disappointment, when in truth it was a glare. "Oh..." She looks up, revealing the glare. "You're _sure_ I will not learn from you?" She said her tone stronger than before.

"If I WERE to teach you anything..." The woman stoops down to meet this young girl at eye level. "It wouldn't be how to defend. It wouldn't be how to fight. It would be how to kill. You could always learn they way I did though..."

Rose pulls out a curved, blackened dagger, forcing it into Poke's grasp. "Teach yourself." Rose then stands up, places a cold hand Poke's shoulder, and walks past her.

A man in his all crimson attire approached Rose and flicked his fingers in front of her making a small coalescence of fire to burst in front of the black lady.

"Light it up wills yah? She's only a kid... with some... attitude problems. Why be so obnoxious towards a mere kid? Is it because you find yourself on that kid's eyes when you're still young?" He took small steps in front of Rose, brushing his feet on the ground as he does and then patted Poke's head.

"Or is it because you're just so dead tired after doing a lot of EEEVIIIL stuff lately. Damn... share some limelight with us, will yah? Are you seeking Chaos's recognition or something?"

He turned away and kicked a rock on the ground. "Man! Someone beat me on thrashing Cosmo Canyon... Wutai would have been nice to exact my revenge... but that'll be better reserve for later. At the end game." He grinned deviously.

He opened his palm, wherein it materialized a crimson flame that projects an image of Reia and Raiu. "My... my... how big have they grown..." _'My own flesh and blood..._'

A Chaos Minion appeared to make a report in front of the crimson clad man. "Lord Reikakou... we have..."

"Silence! Can't you see I am spending some precious moments with Milady Rose here? You half witted baboon!"

Reikakou flicked his fingers, instantly burning the minion, ashes to ashes, until a slight breeze blow away his remains.

"There... I think it helped somehow." He faced Rose. "So Rose, do you have some more EEEVIIIL plot in store for me? Or I'll see you cold hands flying by my left cheek this time?"

Rose glares at Reikakou. "Something? For you? I suppose there's something you could handle..." She folds her arms and turns away from him. "The worlds we've attacked are beginning to align under Cosmos's banner. Just as Chaos suspected. We can nip this problem in the bud if we turn them against her and each other."

Rose puts a hand on her hip. "Where to start?" She ignites a flame in her other hand, and within it, watches the skirmish between Baron's forces and the Balamb Garden.

Reikakou braced for what he thought to be the inevitable, a clean slap to his face by Rose. It has been a regular occurrence ever since they 'banded' together under Chaos name. This time, he was surprised not to feel her cold palm denting his cheek. Or so Reikakou have thought.

"Alright... I'm listening. Specifics perhaps? You do know that I am on a different...' wavelength' unlike the rest of you weirdoes have, who'll just grin to each other, acting up that all of you already understood each other after stating such general statements."

"On the outskirts of Eblan, the forces of Baron and Balamb Garden are... at odds with one another. Depending on how the situation unfolds, they could either develop a strong alliance or... if one side was properly antagonized... we could play them against each other, weakening Cosmos's overall forces."

Reikakou marveled on how Rose used her dark flames to feed themselves with the events happening on Eblan. "Wow! It's good to be with the bad guys. Lemme try that!"

He flicked his fingers to summon a flame of his own but no image was projected. "Hey?" He flicked and summoned a flame again and again but to no avail. "That doesn't make sense? I used that trick earlier!"

Before he fills Rose's irritation any further, he just had his eyes fixated on Rose's flames. _'Bah... maybe the 'flame view' is only exclusive for family members as far as I'm concern. Geez... I guess I'm way down below the chain of command among Chaos's minions.'_

"Alright, I get it. Maybe this time around I can be of the same wavelength with the rest of you and brand myself a weirdo as well, this one damn instance only. So I guess this is the part where we both grin in the most devious manner that we can and laugh. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Reikakou just had a long face after seeing Rose not twitching a bit. "... ... ... sooooo... any other things you want me to do? Stuffs? Or be the kick ass bad guy that I am and kidnap that Sorceress you were talking about with the hot witch of time, Ultimecia?"

Rose closes her palm, snuffing out the dark purple flame. "No... she's more useful when she's with her trusted friends and comrades... all we need to do is infiltrate their ranks, and antagonize their relations... pull a string or two, and crush the faith Cosmos put into those she values in this conflict."

"Looks easy enough. Consider it done my mademoiselle." With that, he exaggeratedly bowed down in front of Rose with his face almost reaching way down past his pelvis level and his right hand over extended up.

He then faced Poke. "Don't get yourself lost in this fortress kid. And don't let your granny Rose get mad at you unless you're as kick ass as me to tank her... 'Punishments'." He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Get it?"

Reikakou stood straight up and clap his hands on a stately manner. "I'm out!"

On cue, a portal opens beneath him as Rei vanished in a spiral of crimson flames.

Rose grins, as another gambit is put into play. The wheels were turning, and with enough momentum, her machinations could not be stopped. She walks off to set on her next task.

Poke griped the dagger tightly. Not what she expected at all. As she watched Rose and the other man, she silently walked away.

0-0-0-0-0

In the throne of the Edge of Madness, the red light descends from the sky. In a burst of flame, Chaos himself appears in his throne, his head in his hands in riposte. **"Cosmos... once again, our eternal battle commences."**

A figure walks out from the darkness towards him. "It would appear that the pawns are on the move across the board." Mateus Palamecia walks, quite unabashed out into the presence of the God.

**"Palamecia. I assume that the first blow has been struck?"**

"The fires of war have been rekindled. Our forces are beginning their operations. I believe that our dear Rose makes with her own schemes. Capturing the Esperkin... and already, she makes moves to strike at our enemies. Most impressive."

**"... And what of the others?"**

"Each acts to their own method of operation."

**"... Does that include you?"**

"Of course it does. My machinations this time are not bound by the same mistakes and flaws. If this particular turn of the eternal cycle has any merit, it is that."

**"... The workings of the process interest me little. Bring me victory, Palamecia."**

"Victory shall be obtained." The Emperor makes to leave. "... Though for whom, is yet to be seen."

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Jecht and Terra continue to slink around, as to avoid arousing suspicion from the other followers of Chaos. "Alright. This chamber. Stay here for the time being. I'll come visit you when I got something we can work with. Right now? Too hectic to get out."

"So I'll be a prisoner again?"

"Well... take what ya can get, right? I'll scrounge whatever there is to eat around here. Seeing as there's a tree and some... entity of pure darkness or whatever... who knows what I'll find. Anyway. Be a good girl while I'm gone. Awright?"

Terra looks on at Jecht a while. She reluctantly agrees to stay in the chamber where she'll be safe. Jecht then walks off to report to one of the others and see if they need him for something.

A shadow departs from the wall, unnoticed. It slinks across corridors until it reaches Golbez, upon which it turns into a full-blown Shadow Dragon. Golbez looks at it for a moment, and then dismisses it. '_It seems I am not the only one...but I will act later.'_

0-0-0-0-0

A light wind brushed through the fortress, and it signaled the emergence of Sephiroth. Cloaked in black, he appeared before the others there, and looked around, lightly smiling. "Hmph. So, I was correct. I'm to work with a court of jesters." He continued forwards, counting heads and remembering faces, even though he knew not their names.

A black portal opens in the Fortress' main Corridor. From it, steps out a man, resembling one of the Cosmos warriors heavily. He mutters to himself, chuckling every now and then.

Poke 'casually' bumps into Zane, intent to gather information she'd one day use. "I'm ever so..." She stops and blinks. "Wait, you're Ninja. I could've sworn you were Cosmos."

Zane looks at the child. She swore she thought he was that damn pansy. She was wrong. "Compare me to that idiot one more time and I'll torture you so much you'll beg for death, in which scenario I will just laugh and keep you alive, just to continue your torment."

Poke lowers her eyes. '_What a cad, how easy it'll be to manipulate him.'_ "Oh now I see. You're a weaker version of Ninja. You're _obviously_ weak to torture a 'sweet' and 'innocent' girl like me."

Zane looks at Poke, and easily sees through her little plot. "If you think you can trick me so easily, you are sadly mistaken." He mutters something that sounds somewhat like a math equation, but exactly what is unknown. "I have bigger things to kill, so you will excuse me." He begins to walk away, muttering something; letting out a little maniac chuckle, then quiets down and continues to mutter to himself.

Poke frowns. '_Why is it far easier to manipulate Cosmos' forces?'_ She stops at that thought. She hadn't technically done enough interaction with Cosmos' forces to make such a statement. This would require further study of sorts, which means when Thasha gets back Poke'll have to some how go with her on her next mission. Not that hard, hopefully.

Zane stops as he walks. He notices Poke's expression as she spoke to him. That was the expression of one who is analytical. She could be of use. "You there, little girl. What's your name?" He twitches and makes a loud outburst.

Poke smiles shyly. "It's Poke. Just Poke. Who are you, if you aren't that-" '_Bastard and stronger'_ "- Ninja?"

Zane takes a moment to let that all sink in. Mainly because his brain froze and he is rebooting. "The name is Zane. I see you have met my brother, but make no mistake, we are not the same. I don't tell many people this, but be on your guard. You have piqued my... interest." He turns away from her. "We must continue to see who else here may be able to 'help' my cause..."

Poke cocks her head to the side. '_Interest?'_ "Interested in me? But I'm merely a 12 year old girl, what can I do?" She walks up to Zane and asks sweetly. "What 'plans' are you talking about?"

Zane just laughs a bit. "Curiosity kills cats, but me, I eat them. Alive. You'll find out soon enough." He continues to walk away. His agenda at the moment, unknown.

Poke turns away and walks. '_Easy to tri-' _She runs into Sephiroth. "Watch it!" She yells, forgetting her ploy and mask.

As the girl waltzes into Sephiroth, he looks down at her, smirking slightly. "Ah... just like a jester: a mildly amusing form of entertainment... that only really just gets in the way." He continues to smile warmly as he walks past her.

And then, a spiral of flames emerges in front of Sephiroth as a portal opens. "Hah! I love being part of the bad guys! We have these neat features among others... Oh!"

Reikakou was about to glare to Sephiroth knowing clearly how he dismantled his twins on Junon but decided to beam a smile to him. "So how was your little... reliving of your memory lane?"

Poke grits her teeth. "A Jester?" She mutters as she tugs Reikakou's jacket or cape... thing, I'm a PSP and can't see TekTeks, sue me. "Mr. Reikakou! Mr. Reikakou! That long coat man was being far too mean to a girl like me!"

Meanwhile, Mateus emerges from the shadows after his conversation with Chaos, to greet Sephiroth on his return. "I see that the... former hero... has returned. I assume that all went as planned?" He speaks as if he does not already know of the twins which interrupted Sephiroth's battle.

On the other hand, a small child wandering about the Fortress was not in the plan. "...What business do you have here child?"

Poke looks at Mateus and sums him up. Tall, smug, calm, collected, jewlery'd... she instantly hated him. But she smiled in a sickly sweet way and ran up and hugged his legs. "I'm here because my-" An instant hesitation "-mother, Thasha brought me here! Why are YOU here, Mister?"

Mateus gives his trademark smirk and kneels down to meet her. Then, in a whisper... "Not everyone in this citadel is as vulnerable to such antics as you may think. Though it is a most deceptive and thorough act... it is an act nonetheless. Sizing up individuals like this will only lead to your own demise when you overstep your bounds. And there are many here whom the wizard cannot protect you from."

He then stands up, as if the conversation had not happened. "I am here because it is my destiny."

He then awaits Sephiroth's report.

Poke looks at the man and shivers. "The wizard is Thasha." She mutters as she walks to Reikakou. '_Far. Too. Dangerous. But I'll not be one to roll over to a bully again. I've had enough of them to last a lifetime.' _She'll learn through experience, so she'll sneak after Thasha next time. '_Why do his words frighten me? Zane talked about eating kittens, that wasn't scary.' _Mateus was, she now knew. She walked off to find Zane, to get away from the emperor perhaps.

Kefka cackled as he walked up to the group. "My dear one-winged angel, I only look the part." He said toward Sephiroth.

Sephiroth chuckled lightly, and turned to Mateus first. "Destruction does not require planning. It is perhaps why you fell to the blade not once... but twice, oh _Emperor_."  
>Lightly smirking, he turned his attention to Reikakou.<p>

"Hmph. Memories mean nothing. Their only use is to manipulate the weak..." He then fixes his eyes on Reikakou, staring in his eyes with intent. "...and to torture the helpless."

After passing Reikakou, he encounters Kefka. "So, I finally meet the crooked clown, hell bent on utter destruction. No... A jester has more integrity than an invalid like you." Having spoken to all, he continued onwards, not batting an eyelid to anyone else.

"Yeah... whatever. So I think I just killed the President of Esthar. What does that earn me?" A long pause. "Nothing! As in nothing at all!" Although deep inside him, behind that disappointed masquerade, he wished for his well being.

Soon enough, Chaos minions whom Reikakou considered of a higher wavelength than he was started to port out from no where around Sephiroth. _'Great... the Adam's family is here..."_

"Well... later mama's boy. Be careful on those twins though. They can end up being much sharper than your own legendary blade." With that Reikakou stride away from the group and went to the general direction that Poke did.

Kefka snorts. "Integrity, HAH! Least I don't have mama issues! UWEEHEEHEEHEE!"

Mateus watches the small girl leave, and gives a small laugh. She could prove useful in the future. All it would require would be to keep one step ahead of her own interesting machinations.

As Sephiroth states his disparaging comment, Mateus retains his smirk. "Oh? Perhaps my plans have been derailed before. Perhaps you have fought your final duel a thousand times over, and lost each time. Yet, here we are."

Mateus decides to leave the group at large, and seeks out who might possibly be his only equal in this organization.

The Witch of Time, Ultimecia.

But before that, I must warn you about what you see. Yes, this seriously happened, and we lol'd so much it isn't even funny. I realize this is less funny without all the comments and just seems like a Big Lipped Alligator Moment...so yeah...you can just ignore the rest of this if you want, but its canon! Why won't I remove it? It has...sentimental value.

As he arrives at her location, he considers the reason that he considers her an equal. Perhaps it is because she does not rely on mere brute force. Perhaps she has shown that her schemes are multi-layered, complex, and far reaching. Perhaps it is because her ambitions are equal to his own mighty goals.

All of these and more make her a formidable and frankly captivating ally. "It seems that the pieces are in line for this game. Cosmos has made her first moves. But this time, we are one step ahead of them."

Ultimecia turns to look at her new companion "Indeed we are. Let us hope that none of the others get a swelled head and mess things up."

"The chaotic... the destroyers... they have no place in the world to come. Those arrogant fools. What is there to be gained through the destruction of everything? But enough of them. They are inconsequential, but excellent tools nonetheless. If they cannot grasp the complexities of rule... then they will have to be removed."

Ultimecia chuckles "Of kourse. Then the only problem after that is Khaos."

Mateus laughs. "Chaos is not a threat. Though his power is great, he is weakened by the same cycle that continues to propagate this eternal war. The others lack the knowledge of the cycles. They know they have fought this war again and again. But only a certain few know of their true significance."

"We should be thankful for that. Too many people learning of its true nature kould be disastrous for us."

"And yet it is exactly that cycle which will allow us ultimate victory. Our foes still cling to their paths, sure that their cause is the most righteous. Only we have full access to the cycles, and thus, only we know how this war will progress. It is for that reason that victory is unobtainable for them."

He then walks closer to the Witch of Time, and raises her hand to his lips. "And it is for that reason that the only people fitting to rule over this world... are you, and I."

Ultimecia smiles and leans a little closer to the Emperor, her lips almost touching his "And it will be such a wonderful world under our rule."

Mateus has to admit, that even though he sees himself as the pinnacle of humanity, the closeness of the Witch of Time has a pleasure all of it's own. Though he has his ambitions set on ruling all he surveys, the question of what comes after often suggests itself to him. And he knows full well that an eternity of rule with Ultimecia is something he is willing to consider, after the destruction of both Cosmos and Chaos.

It is with this in mind that he leans forward to meet her, and their lips meet. "Such a wonderful world indeed."

Ultimecia, however, breaks the kiss and playfully begins tugging at his collar "Perhaps we should move this to someplace more...private."

Mateus considers where to go and decides. "My dear, as you wish it, so shall it be." The two then retire to somewhere more private.

And it is at this point Sun and I start our journey down the slippery slope to Shipping Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>WhiteLycan:<strong> Rose, Jecht, Terra,

**Me:** Ultimecia,

**Goblim:** Poke,

**Reikakou:** Reikakou,

**Sun Tzu:** Chaos, Mateus,

**Neil:** Sephiroth,

**NinjablazerZero:** Zane,

**Spitz:** Kefka,

So, onto our next one, but what will it be? Will Terra be saved? Will I elaborate on that Eblan vs. Esthar conflict? Will Maria, Thasha, and Igso return safely with the mask? All these will be answered and more in the next chapters of our story!


	2. Chapter 2: Mysidia Attacks! Plan

**CoWR – Fortress of Bedlam**

_Chapter 2: Mysidia Attacks! (Plan, actually)_

* * *

><p>Garland walks into the fortress and Poke intercepts him. "Uncle Garland! That mean ol' emperor and his hag are plotting against Lord Chaos."<p>

Garland shrugs "They're always doing that. Why should I care?"

Poke pouts "Because they wanna rule together! As king and queen..."

This upset Garland's balance, ironic. "Fine, whatever. I'll handle it." He stalked off.

Poke grins. '_Teach you to mess with me, bastard emperor.' _

Garland kicks the door down where the Emperor and Ultimecia were. He pointed his sword (I swear to God if this becomes a sex joke...) and says, "You bastard. You should know better than to plot against Chaos - and basically ME!" He storms up, careful of any form of traps (That one too...), and slugs Mateus. "If you and your slut want to plot fine. But if your plans involve each other as allies, I will kill you both. There's a good reason you're enemies, keep it that way."

Poke carefully watches and grins.

Reikakou, after a short stint in one of the other fanfics, finally found Poke. "There you are kid! No more running about this big chasm. You might get yourself in trouble. Let's wait for your mama to return. Kay?"

He faced Garland, acting up that he only noticed him just now. "Blimey! The good ol Chaos double himself! Nice to meet yah big... guy..." He sees him walk away and mashed up a room in Bedlam.

Reikakou peeked on Garland's back and saw an unsightly scene. Making sure that Poke does not notice it. "Oh for the love of the Goddess Cosmos! I mean... Lord Chaos! That's one shitty act you two are doing there!"

He turned to Poke. "Come on kid. Let's go and play somewhere. I got some moogle dolls and a Chocobo barn house for yah!" Obviously lying just to lure Poke away from the impending scuffle between Chaos's top guns.

Sephiroth walks past all of the fools who sneer and chuckle the much acclaimed "One Winged Angel".

He then passes Rose.

Rose, who was walking to alert the others to the presence of Sun and Gilgamesh in the base. Did it come time for her to sneer and poke fun at this man? It did, but rather than words of ridicule, she remained silent. Silent in respect of a man who's artistic finesse at the taking of lives was deeply inspiring to her. The man she silently worships walks into, and out of her life, existing in the same world as her for only a brief moment. And like that, he's gone, and that moment is over.

"Ladies and gentlemen? We have a couple visitors. An Esperkin like the one who Jecht no doubtfully blundered to watch over..."

Jecht just leans on the wall and shrugs like it's not his problem, picking his ear and only barely paying attention.

"...And a multi-armed man that I'm sure a certain Void worshiping tree would LOVE to indulge a second opportunity to meet with. Well, make our guests feel welcome."

Reikakou heard what Rose said. "Oh! Were you referring to the two desperadoes that breached this supposedly impenetrable and recluse Fortress that we have? If they were outright the foolhardy and unstealthy bastards that they actually are, they should be on their way to claim the toy of that clown."

Then, a manikin approached Reikakou. "Sir, per your scouting orders earlier, we have confirmed that Laguna and his crew on the Ragnarok survived the collision. Baron and Esthar are now working together as well in contrast to what you originally intended to accomplish. Sir."

Reikakou made a foolhardy grin himself knowing that he failed on accomplishing the task Rose entrusted on him plus the fact that Rose was there and had actually heard of the manikin's report. "Alright... you may go." Reikakou ordered.

As the manikin turned on the next corner, Reikakou flicked his fingers. A horrible screech was heard and a burst of fire was seen on the said corner.

He faced Rose. "Ehehehe... guess I have to redeem myself by capturing those two punks." He then turned to Poke and kneels down to her level and talked to her warmly. "Now, you stay here and wait for your Mama Thasha. Okay? Please, when I come back, I want to see you being a good girl here."

With that Rei stood and waved his hand to Rose. "Weeell... wish me luck my voluptuous grim reaper!" He vanished on a spiral of flames as a portal opens underneath him making his way back to the other topic.

"Before you go." She backhands him fiercely. "I forgot to do so earlier." She lets him leave to do his thing, now with a burning red mark on his face.

Of course, by the time that Garland had reached the room, all trace of the deeds had been erased. Still, a punch to the face was not something that the Emperor could ignore. "Laughable fool. Do you truly believe that I am the only one plotting against your future self?"

He levitates his staff to his hand. "Of course I am not. I am merely the only one sure enough to state it out loud." He then begins pacing the room, rattling off the logical course of action for each villain.

"The Cloud of Darkness' sole purpose is to return everything to nothingness. Do you truly believe it will be satisfied working under Chaos? Likewise, the warlock ExDeath. One day, they will rise against Chaos to return even him to nothingness, then they shall fight for dominance over oblivion."

"The Clown revels in destruction, but in the end, he too will return all things to despair. His previous employers all met with the same fate - do you truly think him a follower of Chaos? Do you think he shares your vision? Sephiroth is naught but a disease. Blight the world, to turn it into a vessel to infect the rest of the cosmos. Kuja is an arrogant fool, but a powerful one, and he too would bring the entire cosmic order to a halt if he thought he might not continue to exist."

"Where does that leave us? With Jecht? With Golbez? You and I both know that they are not loyal to any of us. Perhaps they can be coerced, perhaps they can be manipulated, but their hearts run true to Cosmos."

"In the end, Fallen Knight, only you are truly loyal to your Dark God. And how can you be otherwise when you are trapped in a cycle that sees you rise to power, then fall to the same state that you always existed in? How can you be anything but loyal to yourself?"

He then walks over to Garland. "But it does not have to be that way, Garland. What say you to joining us? Before you give your answer consider this. What is your ultimate future as things stand? Our so-called ruler sits on his throne, contemplating. He makes no intervention in this war, content to leave it's running to people whose ambitions have led them to distort the natural order to their own purposes. Your future, Garland, is a broken man, content to wallow in his own fate."

"I do not expect your answer now. Consider only that you have proven before that you can change your allegiance when it suits you. Consider it now." He then makes to leave, but not before returning to Ultimecia's side and raising her hand to his lips once more. "It was... an enchanting evening."

He then vanishes into thin air.

But not far. Where Poke stands, observing the proceedings, Mateus appears, issuing a slow clap as he walks towards her. "I must admit, your machinations impress even me. I would have to give it four stars out of five for the sheer tenacity you exhibit. But I'm afraid I cannot give you five stars for... such a scripted event. Indeed, you reacted so in line with my predictions, it was almost as if my hand itself were guiding you."

"I knew if I lowered my guard enough, you would seek to exact retribution for my warnings. Who then would you turn to? The flame user? He does not possess the spine to intervene in my affairs. The wizard? Far away from here, and powerless without my true name. Only Garland, the hound of Chaos, could have the authority and the drive to intervene against me. And indeed, what better way to plant the seed of my machinations in his mind than to isolate him without the others?"

Poke looks up at Mateus. "And what better way to turn you little shits against each other? You just gave me the inner workings of Chaos' top soldiers." She folds her arms "If I wanted to, I could go to Cosmos' soldiers and..."

She puts her hands in her face and cries "Th-they killed everyone... A-a-a-and mommy and daddy didn't move... P-p-p-pl-ple-please help meeee..."

She wipes the tears "You can't stay here forever, and when you do, expect Hell. And yes, that was a pun."

Mateus laughs. She couldn't have played more into his argument if he had wrote her script for her. "What a devious little child you are. The inner machinations of the entire Chaos organization. You know, I once thought as you do. I once reveled in the thought that knowledge was power. If I knew enough of my enemies, and had the right... 'tools' to hand, I could destroy anyone, without having to lift a finger."

"But as it turns out? Knowledge is not power. Strength is not power. Determination, courage, love, friendship... NONE of these things are power. Power alone is power. Now that my experiment with Garland is concluded, I wonder if you can help me with another experiment. Let us remove allies. Let us remove machination. Let us remove everything." He pauses for a moment, then turns back to Poke, swishing his staff to create a Thunder Crest which envelops her. The crest restricts her movement, but does not electrocute her.

"Why, how utterly fascinating. It seems that, without your emotional manipulation, without your useful ability to prey on the emotional needs of others... you are just a child. Remove those abilities from me?"

There is a flash of darkness, as the dark forces of hell surge forth from the floor. They envelop Mateus, and in a moment, his previously human features are replaced with the maw of hell itself. The screeching of dark voices, disembodied and hungry for the living whisper throughout the area. Crackles of dark energy reverberate, flames burst from the floor. As it subsides to a low roar, the dark forces finish their transformation.

"And still I stand as The Emperor of Hell. And my reign... is absolute!" He raises his hand to levitate his staff in the air. It begins to spin, gathering malicious energy to it. Below his feet, a sigil of increasing complexity is drawn, the purple energy crackling and growing more ferocious as the spell continues.

Suddenly, the spell is cast, and the great meteor of apocalyptic destruction begins its slow, downward spiral towards the trapped child. "Go on child. Use your machinations. Let your words get you out of this. I am sure that the dark forces of oblivion are open to reason. Then again... perhaps not."

The meteor comes down with a cataclysmic burst, rending the area with pure destructive power...

Then in a flash, all is as it should be. The illusion is shattered, and both Mateus and Poke stand, Mateus completely normal, and Poke unharmed.

"I thought as you did. Then I was forced to watch as foes that could not be reasoned with, could not be swayed, resisted every manipulation and broke every illusion... I watched them tear away my defenses, destroy my tools one by one. And when I was left alone against them... I had nothing. Nothing that could stop them from destroying me."

"It was then I realized. Manipulation, knowledge, charisma... these are NOTHING in the face of overwhelming power. Power is such that nothing can stand against it, and be untainted."

Mateus then begins to walk away, but pauses for a second.

"This entire little dance has been a lesson for you. Without power, you cannot hope to manipulate anyone and walk away unscathed. Should you wish to realize your full potential... You would do well to seek me out again."

He then leaves the area, confident that both his message, and his offer, have been received to their utmost.

Poke was utterly demoralized. But she basically will tell the Emperor who's who later. After research. Regardless of his statements. She stalked off, to where?

Zane walks towards Mateus, giggling and his hand holding each other close to his chest, moving around like flies. "Just who I happened to be looking for... Palamecia, I would like you to lend me some of your Black Knights for... experiments... yes... Experiments... "

Mateus is in a good mood, confident that Poke's research will ultimately lead her to conclude that his is the only way to power for her. So it is with this good mood that he concedes some soldiers to Zane. He stretches out his hand, and black mist begins to gather around him. Moments later, several Black Knights have appeared, their soulless eyes trained on Mateus, awaiting his bidding. "Go with him. Obey his words as if they were close to my own."

The Knights bow, and march over to Zane.

"It's like I pressed an easy button here. Thank you sir, your help is much... Appreciated..." He turns and walks away giggling maniacally and muttering things that sounds like the biology of monsters and such.

A green haired girl, a red haired guy with a Popsicle and a torch, and a six armed man run right past Mateus, surely with other oddball characters following.

With his entire gash wounds from the fight burned and sealed. He goes back to where he left Poke only to see Zane leaving with a couple of black knights. "Great... now where the hell is that kid again...?" Oblivious of what Emperor just did to the poor kid.

Poke went off to do STUFF at the library this RPer may or may not have just made canon. Casually, Poke bumps into Rei. "Oof!" She considers "Mister" or "Daddy". She knows Mateus is a no-go... "Daddy Rei! Are you... hurt?"

Reikakou walked further to find a comfy spot to recover and then conveniently bumped to Poke when he was not in the mood to find her. "Hurt you say! Big ol daddy is as strong as a bear! See?" He flexed his biceps only to open up some of his gash wounds. "Errr... maybe not." Reikakou faced Poke kneeling down to her eye level speaking to her warmly. "Daddy's alright. And how about you? Did someone bully you around here?"

Poke dons a sad face and says to Reikakou. "Yes... The meanie Emperor threatened me and called you spineless..." She buried her head in Reikakou's shoulder and cries.

"Heh... spineless he say?" He wiped away Poke's tears. "Hush! That will be the last time that king of hell will torment you. Daddy Rei is here."

He sighed as he firmly held Poke's hand. "The Emperor may have a point indeed. That I am a spineless man."

Poke tugs at Reikakou's hand "But you're strong and brave! I know it!"

Thasha, returning from her mission sees Reikakou and Poke. "Hello Poke and..." She pauses as she looks at Reikakou "Uhm... Lord Reikakou was it?" She tugged at her hair a bit "Thanks for watching Poke. Was she... any trouble?"

Poke grinned at Thasha's reaction. What luck! "Mama Thasha, Daddy Reikakou watched over me most of the day."

"Did he now?" Thasha stuck out her hand at Reikakou "Thank you."

Reikakou was quite shocked on the sudden turn of events. Earlier he was mauled well by the intruders. Expected a full denture shattering punch from Rose. And almost submit himself into an inner struggle against the Emperor. Now, the obnoxious Thasha is being all sweet and kind to him now.

"Ehehehe... it is the best that I can do for this kid while her mama's..." He looked straight to her eyes. "...away."

And then bent down, shrugging the stare, to Poke to brush and fix her blond hair with his fingers.

"So... did you get the mask for that steamy Emperor?"

He pulled out a scarf from his pocket and replaced Poke's ragged scarf with a crimson one.

"There! All fixed up. You can go with your mama now. And don't you ever go near to that Emperor." He said to Poke as he stared back to Thasha waiting for her answer.

She pulls her hand back and puts rebellious strands of hair behind her ear. '_My god, I'm acting like a horny schoolgirl.'_ "Maria is taking it to him." That felt woefully short to her.

Poke wraps the scarf around her a few more times, it smelled like Reikakou. That was oddly comforting. "Thanks..." She walked to Thasha.

Reikakou just stared at Thasha as she revealed her cheeks and ears. This time, he made a lingering eye contact to the wizard. He was quick to notice that the old hag but still luscious Thasha was somehow flirting with him through subtle body movements. He gulped only to feel that his throat was already dry.

He slowly move his eyes and looked down to Poke, who was walking towards to Thasha, careful not to look offensive on breaking off the eye contact. "If you'll ever leave again by the orders of any of Chaos's big guns. Please bring Poke to me so that I can babysit her for you. The child has this uncanny 'charm' to attract trouble." He explained smiling.

"Mmm... I'll think about it. Though I'm curious as to what Poke did."

Poke shrugs "I got Mateus pissed and Garland to smack the despot about."

Thasha looks at Poke and laughs. "Dangerous." She glances back at Reikakou. "Is there anything you want personally? I can't imagine anyone watching this little ball of sunshine for nothing."

Zane, once again walking through the Fortress, now looks for the Flamer, Reikakou. When he find him, he grabs him by the collar and begin to drag him away. "Excuse me, as Uncle Zane needs your 'Daddy' to help with the 'experiments'..." He continues to walk away with Reikakou in his grasp. "Don't worry, you'll come back unharmed... hopefully..." He giggles a bit.

Before the unprecedented disturbance by Zane...

Reikakou smiled warmly looking to Poke. "Not at all... I find it... fulfilling... taking care of that kid... as if fate is giving me a second chance."

He noticed his wounds and gashes. "On second thought, I can use some of your cure sp...!" And then Zane ruined the moment for the two 'middle aged' minions.

Reikakou just folded his arms and chose not to speak with Zane as he was being dragged away by him through his collar, thinking of how will he incinerate him when the opportunity arises.

"See you later... Poke. Be a good girl with your Mama Thasha." He just made a casual salute to Thasha. "You look prettier and a hell lot younger when your hair is brushed back."

Thasha tugs at her hair again "I do...?"

Poke was pretty happy. That went really well for her first real machination.

"Come on Poke, let's go clothes shopping in Pravoka." Thasha took Poke's hand and walked away.

Zane leads Reikakou into a makeshift lab. There were four tubes. Inside were the four Black Knights. Two were already altered and fused with other animals and monsters. The other two remained untouched. "I need you to... test... yes... test the new creations. I'll also be studying your powers... for future... experiments..." He presses a button, which sends a shock, awakening a Deformed black knight. The tube then opens and it falls out.

The Deformed Knight appeared to have been fused with his mount. One arm was very scrawny, and looked shriveled up, while the other was huge. The arm appeared to be that of a small Behemoth, a very small one. But the arm was huge nonetheless. It's upper body seemed to tilt and hang over on the side of the huge arm, because of it's weight. It let out a ghastly groan.

"You really know how to find the 'perfect' test subject Zane. A tired, battered and jet lagged test subject. Will it feed your ego too well when this little experiment of yours yielded my demise earning this false impression of superiority for your beastly homunculus?"

Reikakou picked himself up. "Fine! You owe me an Elixir after this. Bring it!"

He takes a carefree straight up pose summoning a dozen fire balls around him in a flick of his fingers not showing any signs of fear towards the deformed abomination in front of him.

Zane just shrugs as he sees Reikakou get ready to fight the beast. He pulls out an elixir from his pocket. "I was gonna give it to you now, but if you prefer after, that's alright with me." He pockets it and laughs.

The Deformed Beast begins to move slowly forwards. It slowly picks up speed till it running incredibly fast, attempting to shoulder tackle Reikakou with his huge arm.

"Oh god! Oh man! Oh god! You're sooo big that I'll brand myself a dupe if you ever land a hit on me!" He mockingly shrieked.

Reikakou casually side stepped away from the line of attack of the beast and motioned his hands purposely launching only five of his fire balls towards the rampaging beast to test Zane's creation as well. '__Let's see what you got under that hide...'__

The five balls of Flame pelt the beast, knocking it to it's knees. It's skin was burned where the balls of flames hits. '__I'll have to modify it so that it picks up speed much faster. Also gonna have to reinforce that hide to be a bit... resistant...' __The Beast roars, and charges Reikakou, as as it nears him, it swings it's huge arm diagonally.

The beastly roar disoriented Reikakou but nevertheless shrugged it aside in time to cross block the swing with his blazing arms. "Oof!" '__Damn! His swings are strong!'__

He was blown a few meter backwards and skidded a few meters more to recover, flicking his fingers to launch the remaining seven fire balls surrounding him towards the beast.

As he stood straight up, he materialized a flame blade on each of his arms preparing himself for a close quarter combat as what the beast is showcasing for the time being. '__Come on!'__

With his eyes fixated on the beast, he asked Zane. "So... any particular name for this creation of yours? I find it a valuable asset for Lord Chaos's cause."

The Beast uses the big arm to swat away the seven balls of flames. Though, the arm was covered in severe burns, the beast moved it as if were nothing. "A name? It has no name. Not until I finish it. This is just... the beta testing... yes... the testing phase... to work out the 'kinks'." '__Change the make up of the arm to make it somewhat of a shield...'__

The beast charges Rei yet again, but this time, its small arm takes up the lance of the Black Knight. The beast launched two attacks, one swipe of it's huge claw on it's giant arm, and a thrust from the lance.

0-0-0-0-0

"Yeah well, what's done is done..."

Rose glares at him. "I find your lack of urgency... well... off putting to say the least."

"Yeah? And ya want to do something about it?"

"No doubt the Emperor already knows of this blunder of yours."

"And what's he gonna do about it? Think me to death? So what if I screwed up. She was too flimsy to be useful anyway."

"She took out one of our stronger Manikins almost single-handed."

Jecht just yawns. "I'm guessing you're gonna send me out there to nab her, huh."

"If you want to continue staying in our good graces, I'd suggest you do."

"Fine, fine. If it'll get you offa my ass for ten seconds..." Jecht swaggers off from Rose.

"Incompetent loaf..." She mutters as she goes her own way. "Perhaps... the legendary SOLDIER might be better suited to reigning that one back in."

0-0-0-0-0

"Whoa! Interesting shape shifting of your creation Zane. You are outdoing yourself this time." With his fire blades up, he effectively parries the two successive blows but inwardly felt the impact of it on his battered body.

Nevertheless, he used it to gain momentum for a rising fiery tornado slash towards the beast.

The beast uses it's large arm, yet again to block the strike, but a huge gash is made across it's arm. He uses this opportunity to swing its lance horizontally across Reikakou's torso. "Granted that we have magic, I couldn't just use science only. To create the perfect beast, one must use the best of both... And one must be willing to do anything and everything..."

The accumulation of fatigue and heavy wounds took its toll on Reikakou as his movements were already sluggish making him a perfect target for the beast being airborne after the tornado slash.

He was slammed back to the ground as the beast successfully connected, now with another stab wounds on his abdomen. "Ngargh!"

He used his burning left hand to shove the lance away from his body and materialized a flame whip on his free hand to whiplash the beast several time to drive it away and for him to gain a safe distance to strike from afar. '_It's a bad move fighting toe to toe on this one given my condition...'_

_The Beast moves backwards as the whip strikes come towards him. As they miss, he catches the last one and pulls in Reikakou, and as Rei flies towards it, It spits out a powerful Burst seed at Rei._

_"Besides the abilities of monsters? Not much. I have yet to 'install' them..."_

_His plan was perfect, but his battered body was not up to it to put it into action. Reikakou was pulled towards the beast and was punished by its Burst Seed point blank decking him back to the ground once again. "Heh!"_

_He turned around to lay his back flat against the ground, spreading his limbs. "So... Satisfied now you lunatic? It is your victory. Or do you still want this little experiment of yours to continue at the cost of your play house and your entire play thing? I tell you... you do not wish to see my crimson eyes."_

_He extend his hand towards Zane, hoping that he will heed his request and already receive the Elixir._

_Zane waves his hand, and the Beast stands down. He tosses the Elixir to Reikakou. "I was really hoping you were the one to kill it. I'd get much more info on what I'd need to improve... You can go back to your little Poke and Thasha, now."_

_He goes to a table and begins writing down things and tinkering with things. _

_Reikakou downed the Elixir, moments later, all the injuries he sustained from fighting Sun, Gilgamesh and the 'beast' were all patched up. He stood and replaced his ragged scarf with another one. "Oh... you don't want to know my definition of a 'kill' either. You might end up with nothing to write about __Zane__."_

His hands were trembling, at that very instant, he wanted to incinerate Zane. But for whatever ulterior motives, he was still unsure. Instead, he resorted on waving goodbye to the mad scientist. "Glad to be of such service."

_0-0-0-0-0_

Maria, being the "nice" girl she is, goes to find Mateus and give him the Mask to advance the plot, very probably ignoring any shenanigans with Gilgamesh, Sun, and Terra.

Mateus meets Maria, who currently possesses both the Mask, and the Plot. "I trust there were no... delays."

"The rebel and his friend were there, but other than that, nope."

Mateus looks at the mask, a realization on the way to the fulfillment of his new schemes. "All acceptable outcomes. This operation could not remain hidden to them for very long." He considers his next step. "They will be preparing for an attack on Mysidia now, since that is the only place that the masks may be used. How best to fool them I wonder."

'__The most satisfying conclusion would be to allow them to set up their own demise. But theatrics must take a back seat to security. There can be no theatrical flaws in this plan. Ego has no place here.' __To Maria, he reveals none of his inner thoughts. Yet. "I believe that your competency has been proven sufficiently. What say you to... a slightly greater role in things to come?'"

Maria cocks her head to the side innocently "Hmm? A slightly greater role?"

Mateus considers for a moment before making his offer. "What I speak of is direct command. A... Lieutenancy if you will. You would report directly to me, and have more independence in your actions. Clearly, you deserve a much higher position than your current status. What say you?"

Maria thinks for a moment and smiles "Sure."

Mateus is pleased that Maria has accepted the offer. Not, y'know, leaping in the air, or fist pump pleased, but more of a refined, I knew you were going to do that but I'm kinda happy anyway, pleased. "Excellent. Now, for your first assignment..." He begins pacing.

"The twin masks can only be used in the town of Mysidia. They are a race of mages, skilled with magics. And no doubt, if you encountered the rebel and his friends retrieving the black mask, they have already discerned the next step in the plan. Ancient rituals are so restrictive in that regard." He smirks, as he considers his next step.

"It would be most rude of us not to meet their expectations. I believe we can even secure the co-operation of our dear... 'friend'... Rose in this regard. Collect whomever you are confident in, and meet me at the Dreadnought. I shall be securing... additional reinforcements."

Maria simply nods in understanding, and goes off to find suitable people for the job.

Mateus, his business with Maria concluded, wanders off into the Fortress once again. It is not long before he encounters Rose. "Well. It would appear that your schemes have been... somewhat derailed."

"Where's the challenge if a plan's foolproof? I need SOMETHING to keep this from getting too dull. Speak your piece, Palamecia."

Mateus raises his hand. "Make whichever excuses you want. I am offering you... a chance to put yourself back on the rails."

Black mist gathers to his hand, and a voice emerges from it's depths. "Lousy drunkard... Welp, let's head further in Gil. Who knows what we'll find?" With that, Mateus crushes the mist before it can fully form. "Entrusting the girl to Jecht was your first mistake. Not making a backup was your second."

__Flashback__

Mateus works his spell over the Black Knight. "Strike for the girl. If you score a blow, excellent. If the boy leaps in the way like the fool he is, strike him. Score a wound, that is all I expect you to do. That will transfer the spell."

__End Flashback__

"The question is. What is this worth to you? Worth enough say, to help extinguish the lives of the people of Mysidia?"

"Throw your persecution around all you want, Palamecia. I have my reasons. I don't see your words bringing cities like Bevelle to their knees. And your words won't do the same for Mysidia either."

She walks by him without making eye contact. "And you come to me about Mysidia, because I am wanted there, not for some sort of "redemption" on my part."

"Well, there's things I can put aside for now."

She makes plans to leave for the realm of mages.

Mateus does not care to hear Rose's words on her failures. "The attack will commence on _The Dreadnought_. Once it has been completed, I shall transfer the tracking spell to you, so that perhaps you can salvage something from this particular venture." He then heads for the mighty battleship, to await the arrival of Maria and her squad.

Reikakou walked away from the laboratory only to stumble upon Rose. '_Goddammit... when will I ever rest?'_

"Yo! Going somewhere mademoiselle? " He beamed to Rose.

Rose shrugs. "Possibly." She continues on towards the airship.

Reikakou considered for a moment. He has been snooping around for so long. "Weeeell... I guess that's not my problem now... have fun out there."

Before going away he tightly gripped Rose's hand that backhanded him and raised it against her face. "This hand of yours packs a punch."

He smiled to reveal a missing tooth and then hid it quickly on a serious face. "But until when...?"

And before he gets another one from Rose, he nimbly let go of the grip and hopped back away. "This time no more backhanding from you."

He turned around and walked away from Rose.

Rose wasn't planning to let Reikakou go that easily, but for now? She didn't feel like handing out the backs of her palms. There were other matters at hand. And god dammit. I'm stuck on hand puns.

0-0-0-0-0

Maria, having given up looking for one of her 'preferred' teammates, looks for the other, and happens to have just found the certain silver haired, codpiece wearing genome. She walks up to him, grabs his arm, and proceeds to drag him away from whatever he was doing and drag him in the general direction of The Dreadnought "You. Mission. Now."

Kuja is momentarily disorientated. His mission to find Rose and give her a piece of his mind over letting the enemy escape has been somewhat derailed.

Then it occurs to him. He's being picked for a mission. _Picked._ It is not even one of the main leaders of Chaos that has been sent to retrieve him, but Mateus'... minion? What is most degrading is that the lock she has around his arm is unbreakable to him.

"Unhand me you... Do you know what I've accomplished? And you think to simply... 'grab' me, for this mission like this?"

Maria just rolled her eyes and kept moving "Yeah, I know what ya did. That's why I picked you. Now stop complaining before I drag you by your hair."

Kuja continues to rant for a little longer. "I mean, out of ALL of you, I am the only one who was remot..." Wait, did she just say she sought him out because of his power? This immediately changes his reaction to the whole ordeal. "I see. And what, pray tell, have you heard about me?"

"Just general stuff. You blew up a planet, blah blah blah. Now, have you ever considered-" she stops mid sentence, for she did not know why she even started saying that last part aloud, nor that she thought anything with that general wording. The RPer just added it for the lulz and yes, it's canon.

Ku... Wait, wait, wait, what?

The topic freezes over in black and white for a moment, while the writer tries to fathom out the implications of the previous post.

...

...

...

...

Any moment now.

...

...

...

...

... Right. We can continue.

Kuja is in the middle of listening to his accomplishments, which is a sorely needed boost to his ego. Then suddenly, Maria comes out with something that he doesn't even...Know. "Have I ever considered... what exactly?"

Maria shakes her head, not exactly sure what she was not-thinking when she said that. Her face still goes red from the implications that it brings, though. "Nothing, just ignore that."

Kuja, being both rather oblivious and quite possibly a deification of Narcissism, reacts as one might imagine to this. "Ahh, I see. It's not uncommon to be struck speechless by my presence. Pay it no heed, and let us go onward! This production needs it's star!"

Maria internally facepalms at this "...Yeah, that's totally it," she replies sarcasticly. After a few more minutes of walking, they finally reach their destination.

When Mateus asked Maria to go and get a squad together, there were certain members that he was sure would not be involved. The fact that somehow, she was necessitated to go and get _Kuja_ informs him that he might want to work harder at recruiting people to his faction.

He conveys this to Maria in what almost might be described as a look of '_You brought HIM along?_', were Mateus capable of giving out such looks. Instead, he boards the _Dreadnought_, and prepares for take off.

Kuja on the other hand, is all but ready to show Mateus who the true master of magics is on Chaos' side.

Maria goes off to be lonerish in the ship, most likely at least a few corridors down from the escape things that I'm assuming exists so she won't die from the sheer amount of concentrated narcissism on the ship from the two...wait...what was this about again?

Oh right, Maria's lonering.

* * *

><p>...You know, I'm kinda getting tired of having to put all the characters and who RPs them each chapter. I'll probably just put them all in my profile. Yeah, I like that idea.<p>

Sorry about possibly more grammar errors than usual, quickly finished this up tonight while it's been sitting for over a week, and crappy net is crappy...wait, how is that an excuse for the quality for this?

R&R please!


End file.
